rayloriancompendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Othniel Goodman
Othniel by kallieday1988.jpg|2kReturner by Kallie Day 2kreturner enroute.png|2kReturner Enroute by Kallie Day 1533606_10101422508743041_2131908054_n.jpg|2kReturner by Saint Pepsi Othniel James Goodman, AKA: 2kReturner by his fellow TTA agents and "the Traveler" to the SMT before the year 2000 A.D., is the famed inter-dimensional time traveling detective who is known as the Lunar Society's finest in dealing with temporal crimes. Many of the latter were committed by Dr. Lunningham and his cohorts. Othniel's mission following "Situation: Revolutionary War" was "Situation: Y2K Revisited" shortly after Ivon Emmanuel's betrayal. In this crisis, Ivon gave power to the once powerless AI, Akeem Reiser, the grandson of Ameeka Reiser, to control Cyberspace. In doing so, Mankind was sent back to the Dark Ages. While Othniel found himself in a paradox, Garrison of the SMT did also. Formally, and in the main timeline, the two met in the events of Cyberstorm Flare but Akeem wasn't as powerful in that timeline as he became in the alternate reality. In the timeline created by Ivon's betrayal, Garrison and Othniel first met in the year 1999 along with Orla Matthews, who saved Garrison from certain doom at the hands of Ivon and Akeem. Also in this timeline, Orla destroyed Ameeka back during her evil reign in the early 1900s. Lastly, Garrison's sister became a mind slave of Akeem. The Emerald sisters, Ty & Cy, didn't exist because Akeem had killed their parents before they were born. With the help of 2kReturner, who was then known as "the Traveler", the three stop Akeem and Ivon, then restore time as it was. Ivon escapes capture but Akeem was sealed in a barrier by 2kReturner with the help of King and Queen Emerald, Orla Matthews, and Garrison Lee. That barrier broke when Cyberstorm Flare happened and 2kReturner came to Cyberspace to find Akeem, however, he is caught off guard by traces of a strange "anomaly" somewhere below the streets of Nebula, Garrison and Maxina's hometown. Soon 2kReturner and the SMT find a digital version of his daughter, Celes, who was created shortly after Kayleen imprinted Celes' DNA code in the nanites within Zahra Milech's temporal necklace device as a base for her abilities. Unknowingly, the famed doctor gave birth to Celes in Cyberspace! After Akeem was defeated a second time, 2kReturner returned to his time period but without Celes. This was because this version of her was confined to Cyberspace thanks to a limitation in Kayleen's coding. In the timeline where Lunningham destroyed Zyra, Othniel, his wife Zahra, sister Nina, and Francis found out about Lunningham growing an island in the middle of Atlantic ocean. The people of Earth believed it to be the ancient city of Atlantis yet the TTA agents knew better. Before restoring time back to the way it was, 2kReturner and Co. had to battle one of Lunningham's Frankensteinian creations, "Master Brain", on the island to which was named, "WC" (Acronym for Weather Changing). The climate on the island matched Master Brain's moods. If he was happy, it was sunny outside. If he was angry, it stormed like a hurricane was coming. The latter he used to try and kill 2kReturner and his friends but failed. There is another mission that 2kReturner called "Situation: Martian Frontier" where Lunningham creates an alien race known as the Zephyran, a humanoid plant race that predates the Gridth. The only difference between these two races were their radiation tolerances. The Gridth were immune to all types of radiation but the Zephyran were only immune to solar. The Zephyran's home world was Mars but time and time again they tried to land on Earth during the early 1900s. Many of them were captured and taken to Area 51 for experimentation. During this time, many alien conspiracy theorists who saw their spaceships started the "We are not alone" hysteria. The Earth governments silenced these ones to prevent the truth from coming out. When the Xyrui first made contact with the Human race around the year 3000 A.D., the truth became known to everyone. Yet, the Xyrui weren't Lunningham's first creation. His first creation was the Genese on Zyra but the Zephyran were his first creation that traveled through time. Lunningham planned on a widespread invasion on Earth with the Zephyran but thanks to Othniel and Francis Karr, those plans were foiled. A major mission that became memorable to Othniel was "Situation: Sun Children", where he visited the Sun Children Chronicles universe to stop Lunningham and Ivon from controlling it. Seeing that they were Rayloria's most wanted all over that universe, Lunningham reasoned he could go to another one where he wasn't known. Neither did he know that TTA had the tools necessary track him in any dimension. 2kReturner soon found himself in a universe where Earth was a nuclear wasteland thanks to a terrorist organization known as the Terran Meltdown Network. With the help of an AI named Geneva Light, telepaths Irvin Riles and his wife Nina Dale, they stop Lunningham from taking over. The next mission was what 2kReturner called, "Situation: Anomaly" was after he, Zahra, and Celes was reunited after years of searching for their daughter. Celes had grown 20 years older after she completed her training by an alien race known as "the Anomaly". This situation ultimately became so after Lunningham gathered several telepaths across both the MDR and SCC universes aboard his new space juggernaut known as the Diamond Arc Destroyer (AKA: the DAD). Knowing one of the most powerful humans in existence was trained by a rejected race he created a while back made him fearful. Lunningham knew the Anomaly would exact revenge on him and seeing Celes as their savior made Lunningham more uneasy until Ivon arrived with Akeem and several others. Ivon saved a backup of Akeem just incase 2kReturner destroyed him. Together and with the dozens of telepaths onboard the DAD, they successfully turn Celes against her friends and family. Celes came to her senses but only on her parents' death bed. After doing so, she turned back against the DAD and obliterates all of them and then went back into the past to correct her wrong. Celes soon found herself fighting against her alter ego known as "Nightmare Anomaly". Before the battle, she EMP'd the area just to break through the DAD's new and improved Temporal Jammers but unknowingly stranded her parents in in outer space slowly dying from a lack of oxygen. Lina quickly sends both of them to the world where the Anomaly had trained her, a pocket dimension or "world between worlds" known as PowerLand. 2kReturner finds himself in a world where his temporal powers didn't work. In order to get similar powers, his gadgets had to be augmented with Diamond Tech, a technology powered by diamonds, PowerLand's natural resource. The main enemy was now the Anomaly and their champion, Nightmare Anomaly, however, Lina Anomaly was on his side. Sadly, Celes was now two halves instead of one after a near death battle that sent them both back home. Nightmare was defeated but not after the Anomaly had executed her mother who was incapacited from an attack by monsters native to the land. This infuriated Lina to the point of making her determined to stop "the Nightmare" and the Anomaly at all costs. She successfully does so with the help of a Diamond Tech Ninja known as "Flare", a dragon Tamer named Hilda, an escaped ex-super soldier of the Anomaly named Mackie, and her father. 2kReturner found that saving his wife isn't possible because of Diamond Tech's limitations. The power to travel back in time using DT was limited to only a few weeks as the laws of time were different in PowerLand. What is a week in MDR may well be a year or a century in PL and trying to find that balance has never been done successfully and without burning out the host. Not even Lina could master time travel in this world but in others, she could. Othniel finally returned to his home dimension with the help of Lina through a rift in time and space created by her and Mackie. Changing history again and with the help of Mackie and Lina, they stop Zahra from being sent to PowerLand. The would be 2kReturner near her was in a parodox as her husband existed inside the "Temporal Bubble" making him exempt from his would be fate. Upon saving her, Othniel's family was now together again yet the battle against Lunningham wasn't over. That's what makes 2kReturner's mission indefinite. Having his wife and child at his side along with his friends makes it enjoyable... Especially when your whole family are crime fighters! Category:Goodman Family Category:Books